1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing systems, information processing methods, and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pull-print is known as a, printing method. In the pull-print, a user transmits printing data to a certain server by using, for example, a Personal Computer (PC). The server stores the printing data. An image forming apparatus acquires (pulls) the printing data from the server to execute a printing job, where the server has been set to be a reference storage (a connection destination) of the image forming apparatus. By using the pull-print, the printing job is executed when the user is near the image forming apparatus. Therefore, it can be prevented that a sheet on which classified information is printed is left, or seen by someone else. Also, by using the pull-print, a plurality of image forming apparatuses, whose reference storage are the same server, can execute printing jobs with respect to the same printing data.
In the pull-print, a subject for performing processes on the printing data is divided into the server and the image forming apparatus. Consequently, information managed by the server and information managed by the image forming apparatus are generated with respect to the same printing data (or printing job). It is difficult to associate both information items in the conventional technology.
For example, even if identification information is allocated to respective printing jobs on a PC-by-PC basis, the identification information may be duplicated among the printing data received by the server from the plurality of PCs because the identification information is made unique only in one PC. Therefore, if the information managed by the server and the information managed by the image forming apparatus are associated based on the identification information, the associated information may not relate to the same printing data.